The forgotten race
by ILOVEHULKandTheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Could you deal with a real invisible girl? Clint Barton is the only one who can see her, at least that what he thought till his friend Nat could see her. The girl claims she is from another world that has been destroyed by a race called the Dalek's. In an attempt to fight off a new evil the three come together. But this fight is not exclusive, the whole world's in on the action.
1. Chapter 1

**This is best when listening to River Song's full theme on loop starting at the third chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

_I don't know where I am. I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always there's the Doctor. Always I'm running to save the Doctor again and again and again. And he hardly ever hears me. But I've always been there... Right from the day he started running._

_-Clara-Doctor Who-The name of the Doctor_

This was another average day for Clint Barton, get a mission, do some traveling, beat up some bad guys (Hopefully) and if all went well he wouldn't die...but today wasn't some average day…today was so much more than average.

"Well someone looks like a ray of sunshine" Natasha said it like a statement but he knew in her own secret way she was taunting him and he wasn't in the mood. "Shadup" he mumbled, his mouth full of bagel. "Charming" she muttered a she sat down next to him. After a few minutes of him paying more attention to breakfast then her she proceeded to jab him with a fork. "Ow!" Clint would of proceeded to swear, save the fact that Natasha had made it clear that if he swore before ten o clock she would run a arrow right trough his foot. "Attention all passengers we will be boarding London, England now. Please run over your procedures and have a nice trip." The intercom announced in a less then cheerier voice. Clint practically rolled his eyes. They were in London because several people had been claiming to see ghosts, to Clint it all sounded ridiculous but orders were orders so their first stop was at the flat of a woman named Julia Thomson, a little old Lady who seemed shaky as it was. "So Julia, if I may?" The old woman nodded. "You may," She croaked. Natasha nodded and continued. "You said many strange occurrences have started to happen around you" The woman nodded. "A black cat comes to my house every morning, the birds, yes the birds are louder then usual and Mr. Wallis keeps staring at me!" Clint was about to explode! "I need some air" he muttered and walked out the front door. He leaned his body against the railing and looked at the array of cars hoping something, anything would calm him down.

"You know your not very patient…for a spy I mean" a very british voice said. "I don't need you to tell me that thanks" he looked down to see a beautiful girl about his age maybe a little younger with dark auburn hair and blue eyes that contrasted her pail skin. The girl had her hand crossed hanging over the railing. "Who are you anyway and if I'm a spy why are you still talking to me" she smiled a genuine smile. "I could very well be a alien but you haven't run off screaming yet" Clint smirked. "That women in their, she motioned to the door then looked back at Clint in all seriousness, she could very well say something important, be patient with her" the woman started to walk off. "Why should I listen to you? You haven't even told me your name." she turned to look back at Clint. "You will find that out soon enough Clint Barton, but not yet, certainly not yet. The darkness is coming; it's creeping through every window and crack, every mirror and half opened door because you're too afraid to sleep with the light turned off. It's coming through the shadows and let me assure you it will be merciless. I will see you again Clint Barton but be warned it will be under very different circumstances" Clint would have protested more but he was too egsausted. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. It only took about two seconds but by the time he looked up the girl was gone. Clint practically jumped when Natasha opened the door. "Whom were you talking to?" Clint blinked a few times. "No one" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "No one, or no one important?" The agent thought for a few moments before replying. "No one important" Nat respected Clint enough to not press at something he odiously didn't want to talk about but she her curiosity was getting the better of her. "What was her name?" she said just above a whisper. "That is the questions isn't it," he muttered. "What did you want to say?" Natasha cleared her throat. "I think you were right about this mission, the woman is just complaining. I mean I understand getting the Ghostbusters in but-"

"The shadows are dying"

Both the agents turned their heads towards the voice. "What did she just say?" Nat asked as they slowly moved closer to Ms. Thomson. "The shadows are dying" the woman muttered again. Natasha rolled her eyes "Ask a stupid question," she murmured. Clint wasn't paying attention though; flashbacks of just minutes ago came into his mind.

"She may very well have something important to say"

"The darkness is coming"

"It's coming"

"It's coming through the shadows"

"I will see you again Clint Barton" But before Clint could think any more Julia Thomson collapsed to the ground with a loud thud and began to flop around and twitch. Clint and Natasha ran up to the woman who was shaking and muttering something over and over. "The darkness" It was like a circuit connected in Clint's brain. "What about the darkness?" the man was so eager to know answers that he let his guard down and didn't notice Natasha eyeing him suspiciously. "Its killing them, all of them…so many lives lost" Natasha was frankly annoyed that she was out of the loop "Who? Who's dead?" Natasha asked, her usually calm voice laced with panic. Ms. Thomson grabbed Natasha by the shirt with surprising strength "Their killing me!" the old woman shrieked. And before Natasha knew anything else the woman lay limp in her arms. The Black widow pulled her fiery hair back and desperately search for a pulls before looking up at her partner and shaking her head.

"Shit" Clint muttered.

They sat in silence for a while until Natasha asked "What the hell was that back there? You looked like you knew everything she was going to say before she said it?" if it was anyone else he would have lied to their face but this was Natasha. "Some of it I did" he admitted. "How?" Clint sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "A friend told me" Natasha raised her eyebrows. "A friend told you?" Clint nodded somberly. "Yes" Natasha eyed him probably trying to tell if he was lying. "Last time I checked you don't have any friends" The blonde rolled his eyes. "Thanks Nat!" The other gave him a look. "Wait…was it the person you were talking to?" Clint lost it. "Why? Are you jealous or something?" Only did he realize what he said when he saw the slight flash of hurt on Tasha's face. Natasha waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever just drop it" Clint stepped closer. "Nat…" he started. "NO!" she shouted as if his words were poison. She hissed. "Clint, drop it! Just drop it"

Tension was high but eventually they had decided investigating this without back up was a bad idea or the most stupid idea in the history of everything but the partners differed in opinion. They were just about to leave the house that if Clint was being honest gave him the heebie-jeebies when something caught Natasha's eye. It was a hole in the wall, not a very big one but big enough to notice it was the perfect hiding spot for something. She tried to reach inside but could only reach the tip of whatever was in there. The redhead sighed and pulled up her sleeves "I'm going to regret this" she muttered and punched the wall breaking the plaster, ignoring her bloody knuckles. Clint didn't even get out of the car; breaking walls seemed to be normal between the both of them. The other agent found herself pulling out a leather scrapbook but no family photos were found inside. What Natasha found were newspaper articles. The fist one seemed years old and they seemed to get younger as they went.

**America has a Captain**

The first article dated back to the nineteen forties with a picture of none other then their Captain America. "What the hell?" this woman had everything. She turned the page again and again. The Incredible Hulk, The fantastic four, Iron man, Spiderman, Mocking jay, Scarlet Witch, Ant man, Wasp, Thor, The X-Men, Avengers, Natasha prayed the last and newest page was not what she thought it would be.

"Clint!" Natasha shouted. "Start the car" She jumped in the car and they started driving. "Mind telling me where were going?" Barton asked. "New York" she replied her face frozen in a mode of both disbelief and seriousness. Clint raised an eyebrow. "New York? We haven't been their since…oh" Natasha nodded. "Why?" the red head reached for the book. "Because whatever that was it wasn't after Ms. Thomson" she turned to the last page and handed it to Clint. The front page read **"The secret's out, their among us" **and a picture of the S.H.E.I.L.D logo append under it. "Don't you get it?" Natasha asked. "They weren't after Ms. Thomson, they were after what she knew!"

**That's all for now. Please review I love to hear what you think! Got any guesses about the mystery girl. Is she a friendly or a foe? Take a stab at it! Till next time…**

**-Keep on keeping on**


	2. Chapter 2 And have fun

**Chapter 2**

_Live fast, Die young, Be wild, and have fun. _

_-Lana Del Ray_

It took about three months to locate and get all the Avengers to New York, you would think it's easier to find a god, millionaire, giant green monster and a super solider but apparently it was the opposite. "I don't understand the point!" Natasha rolled her eyes "Wow for once Iron Man admits he doesn't know everything!" Tony Stark smirked from across the table. "Whatever helps you self esteem Tasha" The other scoffed. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate to say this but I have to agree with Tony. Logically it doesn't make any sense. A random girl shows up and gives you all this information only to leave, why would she do that?" The scientist asked. "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew?" Clint asked, clearly frustrated. "Is it not odd enough to look into?" Natasha asked coming to his defense.

Tony nodded. "I'll give you that but I think the bigger questions is if this is big enough to bring us all here don't you agree Captain?" He motioned towards Steven, who looked like he was seriously contemplating the entire conversation.

"Hi" A voice whispered. Clint jumped and looked towards the auburn haired girl who had taken a seat next to him. He stared at her in full bewilderment. "How did you get in here?" Clint looked around. Was it possible no one saw her come in? "You are so full of questions" The way she said that sent shivers up his spine and remained him far too much of someone he was trying to forget. "Yet you haven't managed to answer any of them" The woman smirked. "In time my friend" she said in a reassuring voice. "I'm not your friend" Hawkeye whispered. "You will be in time" Clint gave her a puzzled look. "What makes you say that?" She shrugged and said in a wistful voice. "I don't know, just a feeling" Clint frowned. "Why are you here?" She laughed a cruel laugh. "You are that thick aren't you?" Clint looked at her as she shuffled in her seat. "I'm distracting you" she supplied after noticing his blank mind. "Distracting me from what?" She leaned in close to his ear before whispering. "The bigger picture"

"Clint?" He knew the voice off by heart. "Yes Tasha?" She gave him a disbelieving look. "Whom are you talking to?" She asked. The fellow agent almost laughed. "What do you mean who am I talking to? She's right there!" The red head pressed the matter farther. "Who's there?" The Blonde was about to reply again but he noticed Natasha's eyes, there were full of a true confusion and sadness, a raw emotion, that couldn't be faked by the best actress. Slowly he turned his head to see an empty chair beside him. "Clint" She whispered. "There's no one there" Clint's mind had gone blank. "But she was just…I swear-" The doctor took it as his time to speak. "Clint you and Natasha have had a hard few months tracking us down, I think you need some rest," Bruce advised. The blonde was in a state of disbelief as the others around the table agreed, even Natasha, his closest friend (though they didn't called each other that, for such removed people the word seemed much too intimate) nodded her head solemnly. "You all think I'm crazy" It was a statement not a question. "Were just looking out for you best interests" Bruce assured in a caring voice. "And I don't get a say in my best interests?" Clint asked. "I think its time for you to got Agent Barton." The Captain said in a semi stern tone. Clint was willing to fight for what he believed in but fight Captain America was a bit of a stretch. He let Natasha escort him to the bunker. (Not by choice of course) But if Clint hadn't been sure something odd was going on before he was now. Right before he turned the corner he glanced back to see the same impossible girl standing in the middle of the room looking straight at him.

In a few minutes him and Natasha had entered the bunker. "Don't ask what I think about this," she said. "Why is that?" Clint asked. Black widow smirked. "Because I don't know what to think of it." Clint couldn't help it, a laugh erupted and Natasha soon let out a small laugh as well. Clint put his hands over his head, he was lying on the bed and Natasha was sitting on the edge. "This is crazy," he mumbled. "Not going to argue with you there" He sighed, lifting his hands from his head. "Aww, friendship is adorable isn't it?" They both looked over to see the girl yet again; she was sitting on the window this time. "What are you doing here?" Clint groaned. "Fury put you both on lock down, I figured that may be partly my fault…so I decided you are free to ask me any question you like" Natasha slowly pointed at the girl. "Her! That's the one you were talking about?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Firstly I was going to ask why I'm the only one who can see you but it appears…" She smiled cutting him off. "I have the ability to let certain people see me where others just see empty space" Natasha had regained her composure. "How do you do that?" The woman was standing up now. "Usually it would take up a lot of energy but in some cases if a person wants to or will want to see me, questions is why do you two?" Natasha looked shocked. "You don't know?!" The girl shrugged. "Why should I?" She sighed. "I'm getting claustrophobic, lets talk about this outside" The others both stood up. "But you said…" She cut him off. "I said we were on lock down but the thing is…" Suddenly they were in central park and not the S.H.E.I.L.D bunker. "Nothings ever locked" she finished. "That's from a movie," The archer said. "Is it?" Natasha nodded. "Now you see me" The girl shook her head. "Never heard of it," she said as they started to walk. "So back to the endless questions I have" Clint started. "Yes"

"Any question?" Natasha asked. "Any question" "What your name?" Clint asked. "What's your name?" She paused. "Any question except that one" Everyone else rolled his or her eyes. "So much for any question" The group kept walking. "What are we going to call you then? I can't just call you the crazy chick who talks in riddles forever!" The girl shrugged. "What about Lucinda?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "Why Lucinda?" Natasha frowned. "I don't know, I like it. Why, what's wrong with Lucinda?" Clint laughed. "Nothing but I get to call her Lucy" 'Lucy' smirked. "Do I get a say?" Natasha shook her head and allowed a small smile. "Nope" Lucy let out a laugh Clint hadn't heard before, it sounded true, real. "Thanks" For a second everyone just looked like old friends.

"Okay, try again" Both the agents thought for a few moments. "Where are you from?"

Silence. "Okay not that one either" More groaning and complaining were heard. "Are you alien?" More silence. "Yes" They both shouldn't have been so shocked but they were. "No offense but you kind impossible" Natasha said. "That's what we can call her: The Impossible girl!" Clint replied. Lucy started giggling. "What's so funny?" Tasha asked. "Huh?" Clint looked at her curiously. "You were laughing" She gave him a blank look. "No I wasn't" Natasha nodded. "Yes you were," she pressed. "Funny, I don't remember" The agents glanced at each other and then her.

"What about what you said to me about the big picture?" Clint asked. "Ah" suddenly they were back in the bunker. "Who was the last person you all fought?" Lucy asked. "Loki" Natasha replied. "He's a Norse-" Lucy smirked. "I know who he is, I supposed he's a suspect for all of this?" "Naturally" Clint answered. "Then answer me this: Where is Thor?" Both agents looked at each other. "With us!" Clint said. "No, Clint I don't remember him coming in the entrance" Clint blinked a few times. "Neither do I" Natasha slapped her hand against her face. "How did we miss that?" Lucy dismissed it. "We have bigger problems, if Thor isn't here…where is h-" then there was sound unlike any other. It was obvious now they weren't the only one's who had noticed these things and they weren't going to have any easy time trying to stop them. The explosive flames from the blast were already closing in on them. And almost in unison they realized it: They were on lock-down, LOCK-down. "We have to find a way out of here!" Clint shouted over the crackling flames. "We cant!" Lucy screamed. "What happened to 'nothing's ever locked'?" Nat shouted. "I only take your conscious mind there, it looked and felt like were somewhere else but we were really still here" Lucy explained. Clint felt defeated; he pressed his head against the door. "Great" He whispered. "Can things get any worse?" His question was answered in the form of a deep earth-shaking roar that made everyone's stomachs turn.

"Is that?"

"No" 

"It can't be"

"I think it is"

"Impossible!"

"Nat, I think it's incredible"

"The incredible Hulk"

**Firstly: Happy S.H. E. I. L .D Tuesday! Secondly: Wow you guys are amazing! Thank you for the great reviews! Nobody has guessed who or what "Lucinda" is yet but some of you are close! Can she be trusted? What are they truly fighting? Who else is involved? And were will Thor and the rest of the Avengers trust lie after these catastrophic events? Take a guess! Thanks again!**

**Keep on keeping on**


	3. Chapter 3 We'll be gone

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Mostly learning more about the characters in this chapter, not a ton of action, sorry! The action will come soon (I promise) but right now I'm just trying to get my characters sorted. So mostly a lot of comedy and laughs! Enjoy!**

"_There are things waiting in the darkness. Creatures of metal, fire and blood. But he's out there, burning through time, facing a thousand dangers across the stars and never giving up. He looks like a man but he's a legend and his name is the Doctor. He'll come back to save us and this time I'm going to be ready. Then just like that...We'll be gone"_

_-Donna Noble-Doctor Who_

"If we don't find a way out of here were going to die!" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Trust me sweet heart what's out there is worse" She muttered and Lucy sneered at her. "A third option would be nice" Lucy shouted. Clint pointed a shaky finger at Lucy. "I have to agree" Natasha was shocked. "I can't believe your taking her side!" She shouted. "I'm not but, a third option would be nice" Tasha' rolled her eyes. "Why is that?" Clint peered through the window in the door. "Because option number two is coming right for us" "What?" Both girls shouted as the Hulk smashed right through the wall. Lucy shrugged "Found your third option" she shouted towards them. Clint looked up to see the gaping hole in the building, but instead of there being the regular scenery of outside there was a swirling blue disc like substance filling the gap. "Is that-?" Natasha asked. "A portal? Yes" Clint rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me" Nat sighed. "Well I suppose its jump…" She looked up at the Hulk who was staring them down at the moment. "Or be jumped" The other woman nodded. "So, on three then?" The redhead agreed.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

What happened next was a blur. Everyone ran in different directions and that ear-shattering roar started again. The last thing any of them remembered was jumping and then darkness.

Clint woke up coughing and sputtering but what was even more surprising was the sight he woke up to. There was Natasha holding the other girl by the throat, he could tell she was having trouble breathing. The marksman tried to make out the seemingly one sided conversation but the ringing in his ears had gotten so loud he was hardly able to stay awake and the pounding in his head certainly didn't help either. Soon the ponding subsided and he was able to rip Natasha off the other. "Tasha, what the heck?" She narrowed her eyes. Man, if looks could kill…he thought. "I want answers" Natasha supplied. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you were trying to get them by ripping her throat out!" A throat being cleared got both of them to pay attention. "Um…her is still alive if anyone cares" Natasha raised an eyebrow as if daring Clint to do something about it. But Clint isn't afraid of Tasha; he lent the other woman a hand and helped her up. "You know if you wanted answers you could have just asked." Natasha scoffed. "Because that worked SO well last time!" The girls looked like they were going to attack each other and Clint stopped it the only way he knew how (That didn't involve broken legs) and that was talking. "Where are we any way?" he asked while looking around. "India" Natasha replied roughly. "India?" Clint asked in shock. Lucy nodded. "We woke up in the desert and carried you to the nearest motel" the other felt his eyebrows rise. "You two carried me all the way here?" Lucinda shrugged. "Yeah, and?" Clint felt his jaw drop. "AND? And the desert is like six miles away!" He shouted, staring out the window. Tasha smirked. "Where tough girls" she replied. "Ok question number two, what the heck was that big swirly…portal…thing?" Clint asked. "Their like doorways from one place to another" "And what are you really?" Natasha asked narrowing her eyes. "I'm one of the last of my kind…our planet was destroyed long ago so I took refuge in the nearest planet and I have been living on Earth ever since, trying to search for anyone who is left" Natasha glanced up and gave a look that could almost be considered sympathetic. Clint guessed that's what it was considering he knew Natasha knew what being alone felt like. "Wait, wait, wait! I thought Asgard was the nearest planet to Earth, Wouldn't it be closer to you?" The other looked like she was considering wither to answer or not. "Yes, she replied, but I am not exactly welcome there" "Why is that?" Natasha's voice had become less harsh since the last revelation and was quitter when she asked the next question. "Because they were the ones who decaled war on us!" The being snapped. Natasha glared at her for a long while until Clint's stomach broke the silence. "Um…I'll go get us some grub…you girls just keep doing, um…whatever your doing" The archer all but ran out the door slamming it behind him. "I'm sorry" Lucy whispered. "It's fine" Natasha replied. "I just keep up that act so they know what I'm capable of" Lucy smirked. "And you think I know what your capable of?" Natasha barked out a laugh that seemed unusual to Lucy. "After recent events I think your well aware" Lucinda sat down on the couch next to Natasha, her burgundy hair flopping over her pale face as she plopped herself down. "I really am sorry though" Tasha nodded. "Forgive me for asking but why would Asgard attack you?" "They thought we were plotting against them…there was no warning…no clarification, one day they just came and after they left…there was nothing to come back to" A small tear ran down the girls cheek and she quickly whipped it away. "What about Thor? Surely he wouldn't do something like that, I mean come on this is the guy who defended his newly adopted brother after he killed a rough eighty people" The other let out a sad laugh. "He led the attack...They brought along an enemy of my people" "What are they called?" Natasha asked. "They are called Dalek's. It's a race my people fought off for centuries" "So…you escaped-" Lucy nodded. "And brought whatever those shadow things with me... And then before I know it where getting shot at and the Hulk shows up and now where half way across the world…and I should now all the answers to these things but I don't I just don't " The girls had both walked over to the balcony now. Natasha sat down on the cheep green plastic chair in the corner as Lucy proceeded to stare into the dark sky at the edge of the city. "When we first met." Nat pointed out. "Huh?" "When I first met you we were being stared down by the Hulk. "I guess that counts as a first date, right?"

Natasha almost smiled at the question. "Buy me a drink first" She countered. Lucy let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I could tell you what's happening right now but, honestly I have no idea. And that makes me more terrified then I have been in a long time." Tasha ran a hand through her flaming red hair. "I think we just need to stop thinking all together…all these question are frying my brain and I would rather focus on a good memory…if that's possible for people like us." Suddenly Tasha got an idea and it was clear on her face. "What…?" Lucy asked cautiously. "Tell me something" Natasha replied. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" The other waved her arm dismissively at the dark sky. "Like anything, you had a family didn't you?" Lucy shrugged. "I guess you could call it that…" Natasha looked towards her. "Good, tell me about them!" "On one condition…you tell me about your life as well" The redhead smirked. "WHAT?" Lucy asked. "Nothing its just for a long time I have just been around the same people, I haven't had someone look at my life from a outside perspective I haven't been able to tell anyone about myself without fear of them judging me till you showed up" Lucy's eyes showed questioning in them. "What makes me different" Natasha gave her a bright smile. "You seem just as screwed up as me" But Lucy couldn't stop staring at the other girl. "Sorry, I'm just not used to the whole smiling thing…I mean how often are you going to do that" Natasha gave her another smile. "See! There it is again!" Tasha punched the other girl. "Shut up!" She shouted. Soon a silence fell over both of them and only the sound of the town below could be heard in the background. "His name was Alexandros, my brother" Tasha bit her lip. "What was he like?" "He was wonderful, everything you could ever ask for in a person. He was kind, considerate, caring, brave and absolutely brilliant. He was the only blood family I had left since I was six. But I had many friends to help fill that void. It was very sad actually…I had a friend Cleon, most beautiful girl you would ever meet. There was no denying she was gorgeous and every other girl knew it. The ones that didn't want to rip off her head idolized her. And for a long time she was hopelessly in love with Alex"

"Sorry but I don't see the problem"

"Well, there wasn't much of one…until Alex got a boyfriend" Lucy said with a smile. Natasha clasped her face with her hand, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted before bursting out in laughter. "I know right, but at the time it crushed her and for once Alex was too oblivious to notice" Nat gave her a sad smile. "Are you really alien? I mean you don't seem to alien, what makes you so different from us?" Lucy gave her a smirk. "Good question. And in most senses we are your complete equals, but we are more like your mutant cousins. Except our powers are much more amplified" Natasha still looked confused. "Say, a mutant could make a tree appear from the ground…one of my kind could make an entire forest in the same time. There was a girl I knew named Demetria. She had the power of seeing every detail of the future before it happened as well as the past and present…but as repayment her voice was lost and the only careful words she had said were written and she could see every version of the future except her own." Lucy explained that Demetria was also blind as a statement that she could see everything except herself and Natasha listened patiently. "What do you do then?" "Many things" The girl replied. "Like what?" Nat asked. "I think that's a question for another day" Lucy replied. "You can't do anything can you?" Natasha asked carefully. Lucy gave her a shocked look. "You saw what I did back in the bunker…" "But your eyes say you feel useless. Trust me I know the look…so, what is that something your entire race could do?" Nat didn't need an answer; the grim look she supplied answered it. "We were taught at birth," The other said only above a whisper. "I'm sorry" Nat said (And she meant it). "It's not your fault" Luc' mumbled. As she walked back to the couch and turned on the T.V. She smiled slightly when she found a good-looking show. Natasha was barley noticed as she sat down next to the other girl who had found herself engrossed in the show.

_"In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name... Merlin."_

Nat was happy to see the slightly content smile on Lucy's face. "One more question..." Lucy nodded. "Okay shoot" Nat sighed. "If these Dalek's are to be feared...why have they not come after us?" Lucy gave her a wide smile. "Oh they have many times. But, There is always someone there to stop them. Someone those emotionless monsters fear more than anything else in the universe. Who will always stop them...no matter what." The show ended a few minutes after and switched to some talk show. Lucy let a yawn escape her mouth. "I think I'm going to go to bed," She announced. "Wait, I didn't tell you my story" Natasha said. "I trust you to keep up your end of the barging" Nat smirked as Lucy started to leave to go to the next room. She looked at the silly Fantasy show Lucy had been enjoying and turned it back a few minutes. Lucy started to walk off but stopped at the door to the other room and turned around. "And Natasha…" The red head paused the show and looked up. "You find me a bar and I'll buy you that drink" Lucy smiled and slipped into the darkness of the other room. Nat let a small smile cross her face. "Gladly" She whispered before leaving for her own room, letting the show start to play again. "Wait! That person who saved us from the Dalek's...Who was it?"  
Lucy gave Nat a proud smile. "My father"

**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think of the relationship between Tasha and Lucy? Will Lucy find any of her friends? And if so will they want to see her? And what is happening with the Avengers and possibly Loki? Take a guess! And please review!**

**Keep on keeping on!**

**-ILH**


	4. Chapter 4 Suck it up!

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry about the weird updates! I'm going to try and update every or every other week, but don't hold me to that! Anyway enjoy!**

"_Did you say, "Please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up;  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like some one else"_

_-Marianna's Trench-All to myself_

Clint walked through the streets trying to find some food. "God, he muttered to him self. Isn't there as Starbucks here?" "Take a right then continue straight," A familiar British voice replied from behind him, but there was something different, the voice was deeper. He turned around to see a young man about his age leaning against a near by building. He had dark slightly messy hair, and emerald eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a simple black V-neck shirt and jeans. He was slightly muscular and wore a warm inviting smile on his face. "Uh…thanks" Clint said with a slight grin. The archer started to walk off before he noticed there were about eleven rights on this street alone.

The green-eyed man let a small laugh escape his lips. "Your impossible" He said shacking his head. He grabbed the archer's hand and dragged him around for a little while, until they show up at a Starbucks at the end of the street. "So what brings you here?" The man asked after they had ordered some coffee and treats. "To be honest I'm not exactly sure" Clint replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm in the middle of something big and I don't know how to deal with it." The man nodded. "You feel lost and don't know who to tell" Clint agreed. "Exactly" "Well I'm here, tell me" Clint scoffed. "No offense, but I don't think you would understand" The man sighed. "Try Me," He suggested, their coffees were now long forgotten. Clint looked the man over noting the pale skin, green eyes, and jet-black hair, and soon something clicked. "You know you look sort of like someone I used to know" The other one looked up. "Oh? Someone good I hope" Clint shook his head. "I hate their guts" He replied. "Nice" The green eyed man said with a smile. "I get a very different feel for your personality though, and I guess that's what matters" He said. "So…are you gunna telling me your problems." The man asked as he walked the marksman back to his hotel. "How about no" Clint suggested. "By the way I never got your name" Clint said. "You weren't meant to" The man replied. "But now I'm curious" Clint said with a smile. The other man gave him another warm smile. But before he could reply another voice shouted from the bottom of the stair well. Clint looked down to see a young woman with bright blue eyes and dark hair that fell to her shoulders in curls. She wore all black with a sliver necklace and matching earrings. "There you are!" She shouted. "We have been looking all over for you!" The man turned his head slightly. "Two minuets Cleo!" He called back. "Hurry up!" The woman shouted back. "I have to go, she's not very patient" Clint gave an awkward nod. "Yeah, sure" The blonde replied. "I'm Clint" He called to the other man as he walked down the stairs. "Alexanndros" he replied before him and the other woman turned the corner and disappeared.

**OHH! Cliffhanger! What will happen next?**

**-ILH**


	5. Chapter 5 Days that never came

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: ATTENTION READERS! I have made some major changes to my chapters (don't hate me) so if you have been reading since the first chapter I would advise you to re-read the last few. Sorry about the weird updates! I'm going to try and update every or every other week, but don't hold me to that! By the way if you're getting that feeling it will not be a Clint x Alex story. All though it will be Alex x another fictional character in BBC …Also I promise next chapter we will hear about the other Avengers and Loki... Anyway enjoy! **

_Slashy chapter!_

"_Still hungry? Well I brought something for you. This - the most important leaf in human history. The most important leaf in human history! It's full of stories. Full of history. And full of a future that never got lived. Days that should've been that never were... Passed on to me. This leaf isn't just the past; it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived infinity! All the days that never came! And these are all my mum's. "days for every day that we live; an infinity!_ All the days that never came! And these are all my mum's.

-Clara Oswin Oswald –Doctor Who

_I do not own Avengers, Doctor Who or Torchwood, I write this purely for fun!_

Clint walked into the room to see Natasha sitting on the couch with a bowl of pop corn watching a T.V. "Hey where were you?" She asked, turning her head towards him. "Umm…yeah sorry about that, I met this guy…" Nat automatically gave Clint all of her attention. "OH…you met a guy?" Natasha said in a singsong voice. Clint rolled his eyes. "Not like that" Nat smirked, turning her eyes back to Merlin (the show which Lucy had gotten her addicted to) "But you want it to be" Clint raised an eyebrow. "What?" The archer asked. "Agreed" Lucy said from her place at the doorway. "Again, WHAT?" Clint asked louder. "I thought you were sleeping?" Nat asked. Lucy shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, besides I heard the call of my people," She said regarding the theme song that was now playing. Lucy sat down next to Tasha who let a small laugh out at the remark. "What makes you think I like someone you haven't even seen?" Clint said, obviously trying to trip the two up. "Relax, Tasha assured. Were not judging" The other sighed. "I never said…just answer the question" Lucy smiled. "It's how do you say…" The girl spoke up showing her thick accent. "They look in your eyes. And though the happiness of mortals completely disgusts me I cant help but point it out" she continued in a sarcastic tone. Natasha smirked. "What episode are we watching?" Lucy asked. "The tears of Uther Pendragon" A big smile. "OH good one" Clint scoffed. "You guys are talking about me, how long ago was it you were trying to kill each other…" Lucy cut in. "In my defense that fight was a little one-sided." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You had it coming." Lucy waved her hand away. "Enough about us, who was he? What was his name?"

"Um…Alex I think" Both of the girls eyes widened. "Short for what?" Nat asked curiously. "Alexanndros, why?" Clint asked. Lucy stood up. "Where is he?"

Alex

"Sooo…Who is he?" Alex shrugged. "I don't know, I was just helping him out" The other girl smirked. "You always were so chivalrous" She said sarcastically. "What is his name?" She asked with a smile. "Clint" Alex replied with a frown. "That's a nice name, Clint. I like it" Alex sighed. "Cleo, don't get your hopes up, its not like that" Cleon's bright smile quickly turned into a frown. "Are you still having dreams?" Her voice was clearly concerned. "Yes" Cleon's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Are they still…you know. About him?" Alex only nodded. Cleo knew the pain her friend was in. they had been searching for his sister a long time and on top of that he had started having terrifying nightmares. "It never stops," He whispered. "I know lets get you back to room and Demi can take another look at you"

Lucy

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked. "To find them, you heard what Clint said. It can't be a coincidence!" Clint looked shocked; she wouldn't just leave them here would she. Lucy got all the way to the door and shouted. "Well aren't you coming?"

Alex

"So you're still having them?" A woman with bright red hair and a kind smile asked as she sat down on the bed next to Alex. The man nodded. "Demi you have to help me, they are only getting worse." The girl sighed and blinked her silver eyes. "I'll see what I can do? Have they changed at all" Alex shook his head. "Its almost the same every time but a little different. I always see him die and the next day he's fine even though I never saw him get up. Then I have to watch him die all over again" Demetria sighed. "I don't know the answer yet. But until I find it out you still need to sleep" Alex nodded. "Fine, goodnight"

Lucy

"Which way did he go?" Lucy called. "I don't know!" Clint replied in panic. "Okay how about we split up?" Lucy suggested. "I'll go this way, Tasha you go right, Clint go left" Everyone nodded and Lucy left. Natasha grab Clint's arm when Lucy was a safe distance away. "I can still afford to be a little wary of her. Be careful."

Alex

It was late when Alex finally asleep that is when the dreams came.

"**Hey"** Alex always forgot it was a dream at this part. He looked over at the handsome brunette man leaning against the big brick wall. He smiled brightly. **"Hey"** The man grinned and took the other mans hands. **"Welcome home"** The man whispered.

"**We should do something"**

"**Like what?"**

"**I don't know…go out somewhere. I mean I have been away so we haven't really been able to do that. Unless you don't want to"  
**

"**No I would love to, let me just finish some things around here and then we can go out"**

"**Its not like this place is going to miss you" **Alex remembered this place; he always did when he fell asleep.

"**Where is everyone?"**

"**Took the day off"**

"**All four of them on the same day?"**

"**Yep"**

"**I'm afraid I see where this is going"** The man smirked.

"**Can't blame me for trying"**

"**Actually I can. And for the record your not getting anything from me tonight suspenders"**

The man let out a small laugh. **"I love you," **He whispered with a smile.

**Bang!**

"**Oh my God" **Suddenly Alex felt his heart race.

"**Someone's in here!"**

"**How is that possible?"**

"**Stay here!" **The man shouted as he ran to check in the other room, leaving Alex behind. Alex wanted to move but felt he couldn't. He wanted to shout at the man not to go alone. He wanted to scream but felt he couldn't use his voice. He felt helpless tears slide down his cheek.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

"**I love you too" **

Lucy

Soon after the group re-met. "Did you find him?" Lucy asked breathlessly. Clint shook his head. "Nat?" He asked. "Sorry" Nat replied. Lucy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "He has to be somewhere. There has to be some hint some clue…"

Alex

Alex snapped awake. He was sweating and had tears in his eyes. "It was just a dream," He said aloud in an attempt to calm himself down. "It was just a dream" "I wish it was" a voice whispered and then out from the shadows came a man with spiky brunette hair that almost fell down to his sad sapphire blue eyes. He wore a plain blue button up shirt with white buttons suspenders a plain pair of black pair of pants and a navy blue World War II air force coat. The man kneeled down next to Alex and put his hand on Al's cheek. Alex physically flinched. "Did I really do this to you?" The man whispered. Alex reached to clasp the man's hand. "Its okay, Alex replied. You will be gone in the morning. You will disappear and then…and I will be alone" Alex seemed like he had just realized the last word, he looked up at the other man who seemed like he was going to cry. "Do me a favor?" Alex whispered, gripping the mans hand tighter. "Anything" The other whispered. "Don't leave this time" The brunette nodded, though confused. "But I thought you said…"

Alex interrupted. "It's not worth it" The brunette allowed a sad small smile. "As long as you want me here" He replied. Then a loud bang woke both of the men up from their drowsiness. At that second Cleon burst into the room, dark hair flying all over the place. "Someone's here!" She said breathlessly. "And they have a gun" Demi shouted, running into the room. "Shit!" Alex muttered jumping out of the bed. "We knocked him down but he should be up any second" Demi informed them. "Who are you?" Cleon asked in shock. "Dose it matter? I have a car out back by the fire escape," The man with the blue eyes shouted. "The what are we waiting for?" Demi asked. "Lets go!"

The group quickly ran down the stairs avoiding the man who had tried to attack them. But as soon as they got to the door "The shadows are dying" Demi turned around. "What was that?" She asked. "Who cares?" Cleon shouted waving her arms in the air. "Did he say?" Alex asked, turning to the man. "No" The other man said in disbelief. Then the killer let out an ear-ringing cry and started to have what looked like a seizure. Before the man suddenly stopped. Slowly Demi walked up to the man and check his pulse. "He's dead" Demi said in disbelief. "We didn't kill him," Cleon said defensively. "I believe you" Alex assured. Demi studied the man carefully "Then who did?" She asked. The man looked at Alex knowingly. "Girls go wait in the car," Alex said. "Not until you tell us who he is," Demi replied. "Yeah" Cleon added. "You two seem to have a history." Alex nodded. "An extremely long one but that's not a concern right now, please just go to the car" Demi sighed. "Fine" She said. "What?" Cleon asked. "Come on Cleo, lets just go. We can ask later." The girls left.

"This infection cant spread" The man told Alex.

"How do we know it hasn't already?"

The man sighed. "Don't even talk like that, remember what happened last time?" Alex gritted his teeth. "Yeah I do" Before the brunette knew what was happening Alex's fist had connected with his jaw. "What the Hell?" The man shouted feeling pain spread like a wild fire. "That's for what happened last time!" The man gave him a stone cold look hiding both emotion and the pain he felt and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a match. "Then bury the hatchet," The man said, handing him the match.

Lucy

After that Clint and Lucy had gotten into a heated argument about how the only people who look for "clues" had a talking dog and lived in a van. Nat had been ignoring them but turned around to the sound of sirens. "Umm…you guys said something about clues?" Lucy quieted down. "Yeah?" The two said, turning around with wide eyes. The team laid eyes on a building that was currently burning down. "Well I think I found you one"

Alex

"You guys HAD to burn down the building!" They were driving now and Cleon was clearly irritated. "Yes actually" Alex replied. "Why?" Alex sighed. "You wouldn't understand," He said. "Then explain" Cleon countered. Alex looked towards the man driving. "Don't look at me!" He said. "Well this is YOUR fault," The other man mumbled. "MY fault?" The man looked shocked. "Yep, then you just left…" The other man smiled. "So that's what this is about," The other man sighed. "It's been four years Jack. What could possibly be so big that-"?

"Ianto" Both of the girls in the back seat noticed that Alex's loss of breath. "No" Alex said in shock. "Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Rose is God knows where, some other dimension or something" Alex shook his head. "What about Martha?" The brunette looked down "Missing in action"

"And Gwen?" Al asked hopefully. "She died giving birth" Alex felt his heart plummet seven stories. "Oh God…Wait is that why you came? So you could make sure I was safe?" The British man asked, enjoying this too much. "Their coming after all of us, I needed to make sure you were all right"

"Well I am so feel free to jump out of the car at any time"

"What happened to 'Stay this time'?"

"Its called a moment of weakness, look it up"

"Well its obvious there is danger so I'm not leaving"

"Whatever you say Captain" Alex grumbled. There was an annoyed cough from the back seats of the car. "Um…if you don't mind me asking…WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Cleon shouted. "Captain, This is Cleon and Demitrea. Girls, This is Captain Jack Harkness" Demi broke the silence. "Well, Captain Harkness it seems we have put our lives in your hands so would you mind telling me where were going?" Alex gave Jack a knowing look. "Cardiff, were going to Cardiff"

**Well, I think I will leave it there! What happened between Jack and Alex in the past? How do they know each other? Will Lucy be re-united with the others and is she really the Doctor's daughter? And where is our God of mischief? **

**-ILH**


End file.
